el poder de un saiyajin
by charles30
Summary: fue reconocido como un prodigio y entreno con el rival de su padre, no importa quien se ponga en el camino el va a ganar ya sean demonios, monstruos o los mismos dioses


Era una mañana normal en la montaña paoz, pero para un sitio que está repleto de monstruos, dinosaurios y otras criaturas peligrosas la palabra "normal" no se podría aplicar en este lugar, lo cierto es que esta montaña sería una pesadilla para cualquier persona además haría falta un milagro para que alguien considerara este sitio como su hogar.

Sabiendo lo anterior resultaría extraño ver una casa cerca de esta montaña, pero ver alguien viviendo en ella era imposible, pero eso es exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Las personas que viven es este lugar son la familia de goku, que está conformada por Chi-chi (actualmente viuda) y sus hijos gohan y goten. Quienes a simple vista podrían aparentar ser una familia común, si ignoras el lugar en donde viven y como los "animales peligrosos" evitan acercarse a su casa como si tuvieran miedo de esa "inofensiva" familia

En la actualidad cada uno de los integrantes de la familia SON están haciendo su rutina, Chi-chi está en la cocina haciendo un gran banquete para satisfacer el gran estomago de sus hijos, gohan está estudiando porque la siguiente semana realizara unos exámenes para ingresar a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja y goten estaba preparándose para ir a la casa de bulma para entrenar con vegeta

GOTEN: adiós mama voy a jugar con bra regreso luego. Dijo el hijo menor de goku, mintiéndole a su madre de lo que iba a hacer

CHI-CHI: bueno hijo cuídate y será mejor que regreses para el almuerzo jovencito. Termino de decir la esposa de goku con una expresión amenazante

GOTEN: claro mama. Dijo muy nervioso el saiyajin

Luego de despedirse de su madre el hijo menor de goku empezó a expulsar su ki preparándose para volar a toda velocidad

 _ **NOTA: EL VIAJE DE TIEMPO DE TRUNKS CAMBIO OTROS ACONTECIMIENTOS, EN ESTE MUNDO BRA NACIÓ PRIMERO, GOTEN ES UN PRODIGIO EN LAS PELEAS Y VEGETA SE DIO CUENTA DE SU POTENCIAL Y LO ESTÁ ENTRENANDO PARA QUE SEA SU RIVAL, COMO CONSECUENCIA EL NIVEL DE PODER DE GOTEN Y VEGETA ES MAYOR QUE EN EL CANON ADEMÁS CHI-CHI LE DA MÁS LIBERTAD A GOTEN PARA QUE VAYA A LA CASA DE BULMA, COMO TIENE CASI LA MISMA EDAD QUE BRA, ELLA SUEÑA QUE EN UN FUTURO SE CASEN**_

Después de volar por unos cuantos minutos el pequeño sayajin podía ver desde lejos la casa de bulma además que pudo sentir el ki de vegeta en la puerta esperándolo para entrenar, cuando al fin llego se encontró frente aun vegeta enojado

VEGETA: porque tardaste tanto mocoso, iba a empezar a entrenar sin ti será mejor que te prepares porque el entrenamiento de hoy será mucho más duro me entendiste. Dijo el príncipe con una cara seria

GOTEN: claro que, si señor vegeta, pero mi mamá me dijo que regresara para el almuerzo así que será mejor que iniciemos el entrenamiento rápido

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la máquina de gravedad, pero a mitad de camino una niña con el pelo azul les impidió el paso

BRA: ¡acordamos que cuando goten llegara el jugaría primero conmigo papá! Dijo la hija de vegeta cruzando los brazos y poniendo una expresión enojada que empataba con la de su padre

 _ **NOTA: BRA NO HEREDO EL GUSTO PARA LAS BATALLAS ASÍ QUE NO ES MUY FUERTE, PERO ES MUY INTELIGENTE ADEMÁS QUE ESTÁ MUY APEGADA A SU PADRE Y SIEMPRE LOGRA QUE VEGETA HAGA LO QUE ELLA QUIERE**_

VEGETA: lo siento bra, pero el entrenamiento es más importante, goten jugara contigo después. Dijo el saiyajin mayor lo más suave posible, no queriendo hacer enojar a su hija

BRA: ¡no me importa!, quiero que goten juegue conmigo ahora

¿…?: no te enojes bra, te arrugaras muy rápido mejor deja que goten vaya con vegeta después de todo es ideal que el novio se lleve bien con su suegro

BRA: ¡abuela! Goten no es mi novio. dijo con la cara roja como un tomate

GOTEN: empecemos el entrenamiento ahora señor vegeta dijo el hijo de goku no queriendo enojar a vegeta por lo que había dicho la abuela de bra, después de todo vegeta es muy protector con su hija

Gracias a la distracción que hizo la mamá de bulma goten y vegeta lograron escabullirse de bra para iniciar su entrenamiento

VEGETA: será mejor que iniciemos el entrenamiento convertidos en super saiyajin, voy aumentar la gravedad al doble de la última vez que entrenamos

GOTEN: por supuesto señor vegeta dijo el pequeño saiyajin transformándose

VEGETA: entonces iniciemos. Respondió transformándose también en super saiyajin

 **Ambos saiyajin se encuentran a un metro de distancia con su respectiva pose de pelea, cada uno esperando que su contrincante ataque primero, después de unos segundos de espera el que inicio con el ataque fue vegeta quien se lanza con una increíble velocidad para golpear a goten, el pequeño saiyajin haciendo uso de sus reflejos desvía el golpe con sus manos y lo usa de impulso para poder dar un giro en el aíre y darle una patada al príncipe de los saiyajin, vegeta que había previsto este ataque, atrapa la pierna de goten para estrellarlo contra el suelo, goten como respuesta lanza una bola de ki hacia vegeta, quien se ve obligado a esquivarla, goten sin querer darle un respiro a vegeta sigue lanzando bolas de ki, las cuales vegeta esquiva con facilidad después de unos segundos toda la sala de entrenamiento estaba lleno de esferas de ki y con un gesto de goten todas las esferas se unen para formar una esfera gigante que lanza hacia vegeta, este responde con un Big Bang Attack que colisiona con el ataque de goten generando una gran explosión, goten queriendo aprovecharse de la explosión vuela rápidamente hacia donde esta vegeta para darle un golpe, pero al llegar descubre que el príncipe de los saiyajin no se encuentra, goten queriendo saber dónde está vegeta empieza a mirar a todas las direcciones sin darse cuenta que este está sobre el preparándose para darle una patada y gracias a su descuido el saiyajin mayor le propina una poderosa patada, goten es lanzado a una gran velocidad por el golpe que le dio vegeta pero logra reponerse. Ambos saiyajin sabiendo que el combate apenas ha iniciado empiezan a elevar su ki convirtiéndose es super saiyajin 2, cuando estaban por iniciar de nuevo el combate, la puerta de la habitación de gravedad es abierta por bra y bulma**

BRA: ¡papá! deja de entrenar en este momento, goten va a jugar conmigo dijo bra muy enojada

BULMA: vamos vegeta deja que los niños jueguen luego seguirán con su entrenamiento

VEGETA: terminaremos el entrenamiento por hoy, será mejor que estés temprano mañana para seguir entrenando

GOTEN: como usted diga señor vegeta

BRA: vamos a jugar goten. Dijo la hija de vegeta tomando la mano de goten

Marido y mujer solo podían ver la escena de como su hija arrastraba a goten para poder jugar en otro lugar

BULMA: jajajaja aran una bonita pareja en el futuro verdad vegeta

VEGETA: deja de bromear mujer, ni en un millón de años dejare que goten se haga novio de mi hija. Dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin

 _ **TIME SKIP: DESDE AQUÍ TODO ES IGUAL A COMO PASO EN EL MANGA Y ANIME ASÍ QUE SEGUIMOS EN EL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES**_

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver de nuevo a goku pero entre todos los guerreros Z, goten era el único que estaba nervioso debido a que sería la primera vez que vería a su padre, él había crecido escuchando historias de las hazañas que hizo su papá y realmente estaba preocupado de que podría decepcionarlo, así que no era raro que se escondiera detrás de su madre cuando su padre se presento.


End file.
